Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{1}{8x} + \dfrac{9}{8x}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{1 + 9}{8x}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{10}{8x}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $k = \dfrac{5}{4x}$